Top of the Line
by rc3wondere
Summary: Tak returns and she is not happy. She seeks for revenge for Zim casting her off into space, but something else happens. Gir learns some importance of friendship. Story based on the unfinished episode "Top of the Line" by SoapyWaffles. MAJOR zatr and gamr peppered in. A little dibxOC also.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Invader Zim, it belongs to Johon Vasquez. Please R&R! Sorry I have not updated recently, I was studying other fanfictions and getting ideas to improve my own. This story is rated T because of violence and mild language, but not real bad. Maybe some blood, no gore or cannibalism or any of that crap. This is a wholesome, romantic and hilarious story that I swear that you will enjoy. If not, please let me know in the nicest way possible. Written in Zim's POV just to let you know.**

Chapter 1: Tak Returns

I can't exactly remember, but I feel something crashed near my home. Gir has been investigating but has found nothing. Then again, he is not that good at investigating or anything at all. So I go out to see what has happened. After walking for a few minutes, I had seen a broken ship, maybe an escape pod? I wasn't too sure. "No one appears to be here." I mumbled to myself.

I should have not said that...

BAM!

"What the flip?"

"Zim, I finally found you. Don't you remember? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

That voice, it sounds so familiar, but I was hit so hard I could not see. Wait, I think I know who this is…

"TAK? IS THAT YOU?"

There was no answer. My vision slowly began to return and adjust. I opened my eyes and saw this beautiful irken. I mean, well I recognized that it was Tak, but something had changed. But what?

"Don't play stupid Zim, you know who I am and why I'm here."

"Uh let me guess…"

There was a very long pause. It soon ended when Tak decided to answer for me.

"You cast me off into space you son of a *****!" (A/N See I censored it, I'm so awesome!)

Oh God, now she is pissed. I remember casting her off into space, but I felt threatened by her, not really. I just wanted her to leave so I could resume my mission.

"Oh yeah, uh please don't kill me."

"Well you did say please…"

Then she pinned me to the ground with her spider legs. I did have a feeling she was going to do that.

It was quiet. No one was around, not even Gir. I wonder where he went. That's not the point though. I knew I was about to be seriously killed. I already had a bleeding cut from when she pinned me.

"No one has you now Zim! TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!"

She was about to slash me to death, but I did something that made it worse. Before she reached my chest with that sharp blade from her spider legs, I kissed her. It only lasted for like a second or two but I could tell she was in shock, so I escaped, leaving no trail behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I ran home as quickly as I could, I didn't even look back. I was trying not to get killed.

"GIR!" I screamed.

"Yes?"

"Gir I need you to clean the base up. It's a mess!"

"Yes sir!" Gir tuned into his "duty" mode and left.

I never really cared if the base was dirty or not. I just knew he was going to bother me so I went ahead of the game and gave him something to do. I honestly do not know what I have just done. My first kiss, with Tak? I needed advice. I knew the only one who could help me out was Dib. We are still enemies, but sometimes I call him for advice, strange isn't it? I picked up the phone and dialed Dib's number. After a couple of seconds, Dib answers.

"Sup?"

"Dib! I need you help!"

"Zim? Why do you need MY help? No wait let me guess, did Gir flush minimoose down the toilet again?"

"No! Dib, I *gulp* kissed a girl."

"OH MY GOD! WHO?!" I could tell Dib was enthusiastic.

"Dib, I kissed Tak, and now she wants to kill me."

"Hmm tough one, I say avoid her with all cost. Oh and thanks for the information. I just tweeted and Facebooked it!" *Click*

Maybe telling Dib that kind of information was not the best idea after all. But I don't have to worry. What friends does Dib have on Facebook and Twitter? No one is going to see that…

**A/N: Sorry it sucked guys. I'll make it better. Anyway, next chapter hopefully will be posted tomorrow. No more technical difficulties like my other story:( Anyway, I plan for this to be a long story. Any suggestions for chapters? I'll consider the suggestion, unless it is sexual (I mean VERY sexual, a little I guess is ok, just keep it a T rating). So yeah, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is related to the story. I feel much better now. Thanks for the reviews guys! Nice suggestions, they made me feel nice:)**

Chapter 3: How Did She Take It?

Tak's POV:

I had something nagging my mind. Why did he kiss me? I mean, it felt nice, but he is my enemy. I'm can't even remember exactly what had happened. Here is what I remember.

I crashed onto Earth ironically in Zim's front yard. Something had hit me. "He did this to me" I murmured to myself. "He will pay for ruining my life!"

I wanted to make his life a living hell. I wanted him to pay. So of course being me, I barged in his house and pinned him to the wall. Then it happened…

I guess he was just trying to protect himself, but he had other options. He could have shot me; he had a gun in his hand. Or he could have choked me, or punched me at least, but KISS me? I never would have even thought of that!

Ok I have to admit, it did feel pretty good. He tasted like sugar (don't ask). But man was I shocked! I did not even know it was coming.

I began walking to school, hoping for a sub (Ms. Bitters died yesterday). No one ever found out what had happened but I was not going to say anything.

Anyways, as I was walking to school, students where pointing and laughing at me. They were all saying "You kissed Zim, you kissed Zim!"

I really wanted to beat up every student that was there, but something had hit me. DIB! This was all his fault!

"DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBB!" I screamed.

Dib came to me, like a frightened little kid.

"Dib why is everyone laughing at me?" I grabbed his shirt like I was going to kill him.

"Uh, I don't know!" I knew he was lying.

"You know why, tell me now!" I began squeezing his collar even tighter.

"Ok, Zim called me for advice. He told me you two kissed. I thought it was funny so I tweeted and facebooked it. I'm sorry!"

I let go of Dib. He started breathing very heavily and ran away from me.

I was so embarrassed. I just wanted to run away, run away to Mexico, run away to SOMEWHERE other than here. I heard an annoying voice call my name repeadietly, like it was some kind of emergency.

"Great, all I need is someone to humiliate me one last time." I thought. Then I realized it was Zim.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim grabbed me by the sleeve. He was pulling me outside and dragged me all the way to his base. He was murmuring something but I wasn't too sure what he was saying. Then, when we reached his base, he opened the door and pushed me inside.

"Ow Zim, that really hurt!"

"It better hurt Tak!" Zim was sounding very upset, like I did something horribly wrong.

"You just had to go and tell everyone didn't you?!" After a brief moment, I realized what he was talking about.

"I never told anyone! You told Dib and he told the whole skool!" I was really upset this time.

Zim looked embarrassed, like really embarrassed. "That Dib stink!" he murmured.

I was really surprised he never said you lie or something like that. He actually BELIEVED me. Was this a sign?

"Sorry Tak" He was sorry? But how? He was always so selfish and hateful.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gir is in this chapter! This poem is detected to all my best friends. Gir is going to read a poem about friendship. **

**Gir: YEA**

**Me: Gir, you ready to read your poem?**

**Gir: Woo! *runs in circles* I ready to read my poem to my friends.**

**Me: Great! So get on with it… (He listens to me and not Zim)**

Chapter 3 (real chapter 3 other was a typo) Gir's Spotlight

Of course in Gir's POV

I'm gonna read my poem to my master and Dib! They gonna like it!

"Gir?! What do you possibly want now?" Ohhhh masters angry.

"I read poem! For you and Dib!"

Dib was happy and so was master:)

"It's called What are Best Friends?"

"The person who is loyal, the person who cares,

The person that doesn't mind if you didn't comb your hair,

The person who is there for you,

The person who will give you hugs,

That's my best friend and he's #1.

The person who accepts me,

The person who chooses me,

The person who is my partner,

For that stupid test for gardens.

Did that make sense, I don't care,

I just love my friend, he's #1!"

Everyone stares….

"Wow Gir, I had no idea you could write something like that." Masters happy!

"Yea Gir, that teaches me something new today." Dib smiles at me.

"Thank you!" I screamed. Time to role on the floor with da pig!

*rolls on floor singing something about bacon*

"And now it's over." Masters angry again:(

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**

**Gir: I LOVE YOOOOOU!**

**Me: No, what did you the AUDIENCE think?**

**Poem dedicated to my best friends. Hope their reading! Please review I'm still sad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Plz review!**

Chapter 4: Something More

Zim's POV

There was a sub in class today, for the rest of the year. Tak had placed a dectnator that went off when skool was over. I could toatly understand why Tak had done that.

Anyways, sub was really nice today:)

I had said before something had changed in Tak. Still, I'm unaware of her change. I think maybe it's her eyes. They don't look so angry anymore. They look more rounded. She has gotton smaller (or I've grown). I mean she is not that much smaller, but it's a little weird that me, the almity Zim, is taller. Not that I have a problem with it, it's just weird.

She is so funny as well. Not like ha ha funny, I mean her personality is a little off. She seems less, oh I don't know, mean. I noticed this change after the kiss. She always seemed to want to be around me. She is constantly sending me plans to destroy the Earth. I don't get it I thought she was my enemy!

It is lunch time. I don't really feel like eating. I feel sick in my stomach, especially when I see Tak. I can't get her off of my mind. Ever since she left for that first time I had felt this sickness. She dosn't give me evil glares or punch gestures, she actually looks back at me, no expression. No smile no nothing. But why?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gir came and gave me a ride home today. Sometimes he feels like flying around and comes and gets me. After the very fast and sickning ride, I just walked in the house. I never said a word to him. All that was in my mind was Tak. I actually WANTED to kiss her now. I WANTED to hold her. I WANTED to touch her, embrace her, kiss her once more. I wanted her here.

Gir never really understood that stuff, no use in talking to him about this situation. I will not call Dib either. He would tell the whole skool. I din't know what to do.

So then, I did something once more that I would regret. I called Tak.

"What Zim?"

"I know this sounds very strange, but can you come over?" I made a small squeak and she just stared at me.

Oh s***

"Err, ok?" Tak seemed very confused. I guess she didn't really care if she comes over.

**A/N: Suspense killing you no? What will happen when Tak visits Zim? I don't know! Stay tuned!**

**Zim: rc3wondere, why must you do this to me?**

**me: because I like zatr. **

**Zim: I would prefer sticking my head in a toilet.**

**me: Suit yourself.**

***Zim screams from the restroom***

**Ok so anyways, plz review! And also follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas guys! Anyone have suggestions to help me improve this story? If so, REVIEW! Keep in mind this is a T rated story so keep it that way. I don't want to bump up the rating to M so no major sexual content, extreme violence, anything to do with ZaDr, or cannibalism. ZaDr is not a rated M content, I just don't like it. Anyways, enjoy whatever this chapter is about!**

Chapter 5: Reveled Secrets (wow that sounds corny)

Tak's POV

I don't understand, why would Zim want me over? He hates me. Maybe he wants to share his "latest plan" or annihilate me. He maybe wants to rub his skills in my face, like "You will never beat the almighty Zim!" then beats me up until I start bleeding. He could however just want some company. *slaps self* What am I saying? Why would Zim want company? So I exit my base and walk the hundred miles to his base (I swear, his base is FAR).

"FINALLY! I reach this horrible excuse for a base." I mumbled to myself. I guess Zim must have seen me in his yard, because he answered the door before I even knocked. He grabs my shirt and pulls me into his base.

Man is this place SPOTLESS. I never knew Zim had such a clean base.

Anyway, I'm not sure why I'm really here. Zim didn't make any threats or say something stupid. I have to admit, I'm a little creped out.

"You are probably wondering why your here Tak." Zim looks at me funny.

"Well, yeah, I was not expecting to leave my base today." I wasn't really all that irritated, I was bored anyways.

Zim starts to talk to me. "Well, since you are irken, and understand the irken feelings and what not, I need you to help me identify a certain feeling." Zim seems really confused. I wonder if that feeling he is thinking of is the same feeling I'm thinking of. "Tak, why do I have slight cramps in my squiglysmooch? Why do they only happen when I look at a certain person? Why am I getting all these 'gushy' thoughts?"

Oh he has it bad. I know EXACTLY what he is feeling. I know that the irkens tried to disable this feeling but it never worked, they just think it did. Irkens feel it all the time, they just never reported it to the tallest or whoever is in charge of that.

"Zim, I think you are feeling an emotion called love. It happens to everyone so you're not alone."

Zim stares at me funny. "I thought the empire disabled that emotion."

"They failed. It was a failed attempt at population control. They tried to trick irken smeets into thinking that love does not really exist and everyone is born in a tube. I really don't want to talk about THAT though."

Zim seems like he understands. He nods his head and says "well that explains all these emotions."

"So, who is it?" I was curious to know.

"Who's what?"

"Your lover idiot!" Zim is a perfect example of a true idiot.

"Oh yeah, uh I don't know." Zim blushes and smiles. I can see he is lying to me. He is so cute when he blushes and fails at lying.

"Zim, you lying." I say to him smiling playfully.

"Well…" he stutters a bit. "I don't want to say it."

"I think I have an idea of who that person is Zim, you can't fool me." I start playing with his antennas.

He blushes hard.

"S-stop." He gently removes my hand from his antenna.

"Then tell me who your lover is, Zim." I enjoy making him blush.

Instead of telling me he starts getting close to me, real close to me. I could feel his warm breath. He wraps his arms around me and then…

He kisses me.

Oh that time felt FANTASTIC! I kissed him back. I could taste the sugar from his lips (once again, don't ask). I really wanted to continue kissing him. After some time, not sure how long, I let go of him.

"Looks like Zim is in LOVE." I playfully tease. He starts to blush again.

"Yeah so I am. At least I'm not gay."

I giggle at his lame joke. I begin to kiss him again.

"I-I-I love you, Tak."

"I love you too Zim."

**A/N: Fluffy chapter! Was it worth the wait? **

**Zim: I actually enjoyed that.**

**Me: I knew it! You really are in love with Tak! ZATR FOREVER!**

**Zim: *blushes* Yeah, whatever.**

**Me: You blush a whole lot. Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to read them. I really need some ideas. I want to know what you guys want so I can make this story even better. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to r****ainbow**** tiger72 for the GaMr suggestion! I'm still open for suggestions! So this chapter is Gir's spotlight once again.**

Chapter 6: Gir's New Best Friend

Gir's POV

So my mastas mad at me today. I ate a cupcake and almost set the base on fire. But it was not my fault! Pig told me to do it! He said I could have a taco if I eat a cupcake and attempt to set the base on fire. I love tacos.

Masta said the scary lady has Mimi almost all fixed. I'm so exited because I finally have someone to watch the scary monkey show with me and eat tacos. It's gonna be so much fun!

Mimi is a SIR unit and she dosen't talk much. Usually she tries to destroy me but since masta has a girlfriend, Mimi should not be that mean. She is a cat and moves very fast. Sometimes, I can't keep up with her. She pretty. She is a black cat with bright red eyes. She always obeys her masta and is always in "duty" mode. *laughs uncontrollably* Duty is a funny word.

Mimi is all fixed now. The scary lady brought her in the room and sat her on the couch.

"Hi Mimi!" Mimi stares at me and says nothing. Then she waves.

Oh yeah, she can't talk.

"You like tacos?"

She nodes her head. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my tacos I had earlier from Krazy Taco. I'm glad she likes tacos. Tacos are goooooood.

She grabbed the taco and started to eat it. She looks at me like she is trying to thank me. I tell her your welcome and she gives me her best smile. I turn on the Scary Monkey Show. She likes it, I think. I could see she is trying to talk. She shakes her head in distress and frowns. She went over to some paper and a pen and writes something.

It reads "thanks for tacos and letting me watch, whatever this is. You are my new best friend Gir!"

I give her a very tight hug. "You my best friend too! I loooooove you!" I say to her. And I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My best friend is Mimi, I love Mimi!" I started singing to masta.

"Gir! Stop the singing! It's really annoying!" Mastas once again angry, mastas always angry.

"Yes sir!" I say saluting and then turn to me again.

"You know Zim, Gir is perfact for Mimi. I mean they both like tacos." Scary lady is being nice today.

"Well Gir loves the Scary Monkey show...Mimi appears not to."

"Yeah, but come on. Mimi has never had a friend before and I'm pretty sure Gir has not either."

"Fine. Gir is allowed to play with Mimi (A/N:I don't mean that in a perverted way), but if the base is destroyed, Gir and Mimi both will be gone!"

"Yay!" I scream. I'm so happy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mimi's POV

"Good moooooorrrrrrrnnnnnniiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg Mimi!" I jump up out of my bed shock, seeing that really crazy robot jumping on me. I push him off of me.

"Wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttttttttsssss wwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrooooooonnnnnnggggggg?" Gir was really sad. I begin to write on my notepad.

"I'm tired." I wrote.

Gir reads the note. "What I do when I'm tired is eat waffles!" Gir exclaimed. I write on the paper again.

"What's waffles?"

Gir looks shocked. He grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen. Gir sits me on the table and starts making something.

Is that a toilet in the kitchen? I thought.

Gir hands me this sticky square shaped thing. I give him a glare.

"Ohhhh yeah, I forgot the plates!" He skiped to the wierd cabneit. He hands me a plastic plate.

"Masta dosen't let me have glass plates like the humans." Gir frowned. He begins eating the sticky squares.

Gir made those things less appatizing by the second.

I pick up the fork (at least I think it was a fork) and I begin eating the substance. They were really good.

After eating those things Gir pulls me outside. Me and him take a walk to well wherever he was going.

"Masta says we have to leave the house." Gir explains. "He said he has to take care of somethin."

I write on the pad again. "So where are we going?"

Gir reads the note. "To da park!" He exclaims.

The park? I've never been to the park before. I wonder if the park is fun.

"Mimi, you my best friend!" Gir exclaims. Then, woa! What just happened?

Did Gir just kiss me on the lips? I thought I was his friend not his girlfriend.

Yeah, he kissed me on the lips all right. He still had sticky syrup on his mouth.

Well...he is pretty cute. I guess I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend.

**A/N: What "business" does Zim have to take care of? Why does Mimi eat, and Gir is able to kiss her if she doesn't have a mouth? She can't even talk. It's my fanfiction so it does not have to make sense! **

**Dib: Calm down rc3wondere! The fans understand.**

**Me: My mind is officially not in my head right now. And get out of my house Dib!**

***Dib leaves***

**Me: Ok guys suggestions still being accepted! Do yall think I should make a sequel to this story? I totally should. I'm going to when I finish dis one. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I updated so late today. I took my mama to a restaurant for mother's day. We ate sandwiches and coconut cream pie!**

**Dib: Who cares?**

**Me: I care! And how did you get into my house? The doors are locked.**

**Dib: …**

**Me: Anyways, so that's why I'm updating so late. And remember, I'm still taking suggestions! So if you have a suggestion, review! NO ZADR! I'm sick and tired of seeing it. I swear, YouTube is packed with it, and so is this site. It's so disgusting!**

Chapter 7: The Business

Zim's POV

I asked Gir to leave the house earlier because I had to take care of some "business." Well, I am making a surprise for him. I am making an upgrade system that can enable him to make tacos whenever he wants. Tak was sweet enough to help me out. I didn't come up with that idea, Tak actually did, BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE!

I decided to do something nice for the little guy today. I don't know why but I just been feeling a little nicer ever since Tak had came to Earth. I don't know why though, it's a mystery that will never be solved.

"I sure hope Gir likes this, he really loves tacos." I said to Tak.

She smiles. "I'm sure he will. Especially if it's Krazy Taco flavored!" she laughs.

"Oh that place is HORRIBLE! The food goes right through you." I say with a disgusted look.

Tak begins to laugh again. "But Gir likes it!"

"We are talking about the same Gir that actually LIKES getting sick. LIKES to have s*** pour out of him. LIKES to experience the flu."

"Your are exaggerating Zim. Gir can't even experience any of that stuff. He's a robot!"

"I know he's a robot. But he CAN experience all those things; he actually TRIES to get sick by eating a lot of junk. It usually works."

I turn away from her, as if I was trying to avoid her. She grabs my arm.

"Zim, really? Gir is a f****** robot! If he likes it, he can eat it with no problem. Just give him the device and all is good, I promise." She kisses me on the cheek.

I rub my cheek where she had kissed me. "Ok I will." I take a brief pause, and then I had an idea. "Doesn't Mimi like tacos too?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She gives me a confused expression.

"Well, why don't we make Mimi one too? She would like that wouldn't she?"

"I don't know. She would probloy break it. Mimi tries to break anything in her head that she doesn't recognize."

"Well, I guess Gir will have to make tacos for her often then." I say with a smile.

Then, she gives me an annoyed look.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After 3 hours of working on that stupid device, we finally finished it. The device was small and looked very similar to the guidance chip I had made him a long time ago. It was also very shiny, Tak had polished it to make that way, Gir likes shiny things. I then pull out the responder to call Gir and tell him that my business was done.

"Gir respond, I am ready for you to come to the base." After waiting for about a minute Gir answers my call.

"Higha masta!" He screeches into the mic.

"Gir, I am ready for you and Mimi to come back to the base."

Gir turns into his duty mode. "Yes sir!" He salutes to me.

"I wonder where Gir and Mimi had gone." I said to Tak.

"Probably somewhere stupid. Gir probably dragged Mimi to wherever he went."

"Or Mimi willingly followed him." I added.

"Yeah right." This time I could tell she was annoyed.

"Is the almighty Zim being annoying to Tak?" I started playing with her antenna. "Zim is sorry if he is being annoying. Zim is very sorry." I kissed her for about a second, just to get her to be even more annoyed. It's fun annoying Tak.

"Quit it Zim." Tak says playfully. Then, she kisses me back.

I start to rub her cheek. She moves my hand gently away.

**A/N: WARNING! IT'S ABOUT TO GET SEXUAL! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! (This sexual content will not be rated M.)**

While I'm kissing her, I push her to the ground. I grab her and start kissing her intensely. I start undressing her. What? I was just helping her out. Then she was beginning to undress me. I could see her beautiful purple eyes begin to close, as if she was enjoying the moment.

Then I suddenly remembered something. Gir is on his way home.

"Sweetheart, we should do this another time." I say to her.

She lets go of me and we both redress.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gir barges into the house, right when we finished redressing.

"Masta, I'm home!" He screams. I quickly grab his present off of the table and I hand it to him.

"It makes tacos for you Gir, whenever you desire." I smile to him.

Both him and Mimi smile. "Thanks masta!" he screams. "I've always wanted to make tacos from my head!"

Bull s****. I thought. "Whatever Gir, just enjoy this stupid little device!"

"I will masta! I will!" I actually felt great making him that happy.

**A/N: Ha ha! I actually stretched the T rating in this chapter! But keep in mind; this is very minor compared to some of the other stories. This is the limit of how graphical the sexual parts of this story will be, so don't expect detailed descriptions about that stuff. Anyways if you have suggestions for future chapters, you know what to do. Thanks for reading!**

**Dib: Ooo, Zim is being a pervert…**

**Me: I can make Zim do whatever I please! This is MY fanfiction, AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WARNING: MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT! This chapter is going to get EXTREMLY fluffy, just to let ya'll know. Once again, I'm going to stretch the T rating. Remember if you have a suggestion for future chapters, review! I am willing to consider any suggestions if they're not ZaDr, contain major sexual content, or if they have ANY gory content as well. Violence will be in the next chapter and lots of blood too, enjoy!**

**Dib: Yay violence!**

**Me: Thanks wait a minute?! Didn't I tell you to GET OUT OF MY HOUSE?!**

**Dib: S*** *leaves***

Chapter 8: That Night (OMG what is up with me and the corny chapter titles?)

Tak's POV

Gir returned home pretty late last night with Mimi. It was about 12:00 am when he returned (A/N: I added EXACT time! Once again, I'm so awesome), so I figured I would just stay here for the night (actually Zim asked me to).

It was so weird. How could I fall in love with my worst enemy in one week? It's crazy. I also noticed he has grown a lot. I feel like a shrimp compared to him (OK exaggerated a little, but he did grow quite a bit).

Mimi seemed so happy with Gir. They look so cute together; they were watching the Scary Monkey Show together. I love to see that Mimi understands what love is and not Gir, he just thinks friends treat each other like that. Mimi had fallen asleep on Gir's shoulder.

"Aww that is so cute." I mumbled to myself. I gently draped Gir's blanket over them. Zim told me Gir likes to sleep with his "lucky blanket." Then I heard footsteps come from the kitchen.

"Watcha doin?" (A/N: No that is not from Phinias and Ferb) I turned to see that Zim was asking.

"Oh nothing, I was just giving Gir and Mimi something to keep them warm." I said with a small smile. He glanced over at them.

"Looks like Gir has a little girlfriend." He smiled. "She's pretty too."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, she sure is. She's so lucky; Gir is good looking you know."

"No he is not. He is cross-eyed." He started to chuckle. "I think you're cuter than Gir."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah whatever." He takes me up to his room.

"We have unfinished business to take care of you know." At first I didn't know what he meant, then it clicked.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, when else?" I could tell he was being serious. He jumped in the bed. "I'll wait for you." He told me.

"Uh, ok. I'll be right back." I say as I begin to leave. I had to think for a moment. This could be my only time I get to do this, but what if the consequences end up being horrible? I didn't know what the consequences were but something happens sometimes, I just wasn't sure what. Well whatever it was, it wasn't so bad. I'll go ahead and make the moment worthwhile.

"Zim, I'll go ahead and do it." I say walking into the room.

**A/N: Last warning; about to get sexual. Turn back now if you don't want to read this. The content is minor and not as graphical as most other stories.**

I undress, not completely. I didn't want to remove my undershirt. He undressed too, he removed his undershirt, I guess he wasn't as shy as I was. I jump on the bed joining him. We start kissing intensely. He then climbs on top of me and then….

I just closed my eyes, enjoying the moment while it lasted. It was wonderful, he was so good. I never experienced this before, so I guess he was good. We were still kissing but not as intensely. We started to lower the intensity because he was starting to hurt me. He started to wrap his arms around my neck. I started rubbing his stomach, he had some serious abs.

"I never knew you had abs." I said.

"Yeah, I've been working out." He says to me.

All I could think about was him and him only that night. It was the best night I ever had.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I awoke at the sound of screaming. When I opened my eyes, I could see Zim was lying right next to me.

"Oh yeah, last night…" I thought.

He is a very light sleeper. I moved slightly and he woke up.

"Who's there? I'm well armed!" He begins to stand up on the bed. I just stare at him. "Oh yeah, hi Tak, I forgot you were there." He smiles.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask him.

"Hmm, I think it's like 5:00 AM, why?"

"Oh I was just curious." I yawned. "Is Mimi and Gir still sleeping?" I ask him.

"Let me check…" He pulls out a strange device. "It appears Gir is still in sleep mode." He answers.

"I'd imagine Mimi is still asleep, she sleeps very hard." I say to him.

"I guess we should go back to sleep…" he says crawling back under the covers.

"Yeah, we should." I say closing my eyes.

**A/N: Fluffy chapter no? Did I burn anyone's eyes? Anyways, don't tell me you weren't warned about the sexual content. I placed 2 warnings for you.**

**Dib: That was a disturbing chapter.**

**Me: No I liked it. I'M CALLING THE COPS IF YOU DON'T STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**Dib: Sorry, I really like this fanfiction. **

**Me: Well, ok. I guess you can stay for a little while longer. And guess what else guys? I was listening to romantic songs while writing this! That is why it is so dang fluffy. Blood should be in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter has blood in it! This is your warning. Remember suggestions still being accepted so if you have one review!**

**Dib: Well it's about time violence entered this story.**

**Me: Shut up.**

Chapter 9: Break In

Zim's POV

I had the best night of my life. Although, I really do not want to talk about it.

So this morning Gir and Mimi had disappeared. Me and Tak looked everywhere for them but we can't find them. We checked everywhere in the house but they just did not turn up. I was starting to get a little bit worried.

Tak was searching franticly. "I can't find her anywhere!" She started to sob a little.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Gir is probably playing hide-and-seek and convinced Mimi to hide with him."

Tak didn't seem to enthusiastic about that fact. "Gir, hide-and-seek, with Mimi?" I could tell she was getting nervous. "What if Gir, you know, malfunctioned and something happened to them?"

"I fixed Gir's little problem, but if it makes you feel better, I'll call him." I pulled out the mic I use to call Gir. "Gir respond, report to the living room..."

I heard a louch screech, or scream I couldn't tell.

"HELP!" I heard the high squeal.

"What the hell was that?!" Tak asked

"It sounds like Gir!" I screamed. "Gir where are you?"

"Masta, is that you? " Gir asked.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid robot's remark. "Yes Gir it is me, where are y-"

"HI MASTA!" You know there is nothing more annoying then when Gir cuts me off.

Mimi pushed Gir out of the way and began to write something. "Dib captured us" she wrote.

"What's that Mimi? Dib has you?" Tak looked very nervous. "Mimi, send a distress signal!"

"What is that gonna do?" I asked her.

Tak gave me her glare. "If Mimi sends me a distress signal, I would be able to pinpoint her location."

The distress alert began to beep.

"It looks like Mimi is at Dib's house."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We started to work our way to Dib's house. It was a very long and intense walk, since Tak was extremely pissed off.

She started to twitch. "F*** that Dib! He should go to hell!" She clenched her fists. "He is going to wish he was never born after I'm done with him. B****** thanks he can take my Mimi like that and get away with it? No way! His last breath will be taken tonight!"

I knew Gir could protect himself very well so I wasn't all that worried.

After listening to Tak go on about how pissed she is at Dib, we finally arrived. I brought a gun with me just in case Dib would like to start a fight. I wasn't expecting him to just HAND over Gir and Mimi with ought a fight.

Tak broke down the door with her fist. I just watched because I have to admit, I could not break a door with my fist alone. Dib came running from the narrow hallway.

"What the f*** Zim?! I was going to give your 'precious' robots back!" He gave me a very nasty glare.

Oh, well sorry. Can we have Gir and Mimi now?" I smiled.

Dib ran to a desk and grabbed a very large gun. Not quite as large as his head but quite large.

"Not with ought a fight, Zim."

Figures.

I pull out my gun and start to pull the trigger. The gun won't kill him, just injure him briefly. Then Tak came out from behind me and kicked Dib in a place where he wished he wasn't kicked. He fell on the ground with a loud bang. Then Gir comes out of nowhere and starts to scratch him, yes scratch him.

"Don't take my Mimi!" He screamed. Of course as always he made no sense.

Gir can sure do some serious damage. Dib's face was practically red as a cherry from all the blood. Mimi poped out of Dib's lab and began to stab him.

Dib laid there, looked dead. He laid in a pool of his own blood, staining his new white jacket. He moved slightly, but moaned in pain. I could hear gun shots coming from a room, so we made a run for it.

The shooter never said anything, but I figured it was Gaz. She probably wasn't protecting Dib, she was proboly protecting the house itself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After running, for what seemed like forever, we finally reached the base. Tak and I had examined our SIR units to see if anything has been damaged.

"Mimi seems alright, how is Gir?" She asked.

"Gir dosen't appear to have any new issues. I guess Dib just wanted to piss us off."

"Well I'm glad Gir and Mimi aren't hurt." She began to rub Mimi's head. "Poor thing is traumatized; she won't wake up for a few hours."

"Gir will wake up whenever." I added. "But he is traumatized too."

"I'll take Mimi home tonight, she'll be alright. I hope Gir gets to feeling better. I'll see you tomorrow Zim!"

And then she walked out the door with Mimi asleep in her arms.

**A/N: Like the violence I added? Is Dib dead? Any suggestions? You know what to do...review!**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews earlier! They make me want to write more. Expect a sequal after this story ends, actually guarantee it. I have decided to make a sequal, it is DEFINITE. **

**Dib: Finally some good news.**

**Me: Shut up your supposed to make our fans think your dead.**

**Dib: Aww, *falls***

**Me: Did I just give ya'll a spoiler? Oh well...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Thx for all the views, hope ya'll review!**

**This story is headed down a good path, so I decided to defiantly make a sequel, 2nd time I told ya'll. I am unsure of how many chapters this story will have but I estimate around 20. So after about 20 chapters, another story (a sequel to dis one) will be posted. Thx for reading a hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Back to Skool

Tak's POV

Today is Monday, I hate Mondays. We still have a sub due to a death of someone...

Anyways, I hope Zim shows up today. I am anxious to see how Gir is doing after the incident yesterday. Last night Gir and Mimi were captured by Dib. Why? I have no idea. They both were okay though, so that's a good thing. Mimi was still asleep when I left so I don't know if she is feeling better or not. Gir had beat up Dib pretty badly so I don't expect him to show up today.

I arrived at skool a little late. The sub was not happy with me.

"Tak, you're late!" The sub's name is Ms. Queen. She is a little mean but not nearly as mean as Ms. Bitters.

"Sorry, I have no excuse." I went and took my seat right behind the invisible Dib.

"Dibs not here today." I mumbled.

"Okay class today we are going to lean about Saturn." Zita raised her hand.

"Yes Zita?"

"Do we need our textbooks today?" Zita asked.

The sub looked annoyed. "I never liked those s***** textbooks the skool provides. Today, I'M going to explain, not the textbook."

The class nodded to show they were listening.

The sub began her lecture something about Saturn's rings. To tell you the truth, I wasn't listening.

After about 3 hours of boredom, we were headed home. Today was a half day in case you're wondering. Zim was walking with me.

"So you're coming over later?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I need to get Mimi first." I replied.

After a short walk I finally reached home. But all I could see was a MESS!

"MIMI!" I screamed.

The little SIR unit came running to where I was standing. She gave me an 'I'm sorry' look.

I could tell Mimi must have malfunctioned. After all she still is shock.

I didn't really stress about the base too much, after all Mimi is a really good robot...

**A/N: Sorry it's short...anyways, what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned and find o****ut.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What's up guys/girls? Plz enjoy this random chapter! Oh and once again, my mind is going blank I need suggestions! **

Chapter 11: When Your World Comes Tumbling Down

Zim's POV

I decided to walk Tak home today. She came over to help me with my latest evil plan.

She lives in the same base she was in last time she came. Still, she plots her plans in that exact same base, exact same spot. I have to admit, I'm actually a little jealous of her base. Her computer actually OBEYS her.

After a long walk we finally reach...wait! What happened here?

"Oh my God, my base my base!" Tak exclaimed.

She ran over to the pile of ashes from her burnt base. She went over to Mimi.

"Mimi, what happened here?"

Mimi woke up in shock. She scribbled something on her paper.

"I'm not sure, it was dressed in black." Mimi wrote.

Tak started to sob, I could tell she was really upset. I took her back to my base to comfort her.

"What am I going to do Zim? My base, it's destroyed!" She started to really cry. "It's all gone, my precious base..."

"Don't worry, it's all going to be okay." I gave her a 'comfort hug'. "At least Mimi wasn't hurt..."

"Yeah, at least she isn't. Poor thing has already gone through enough, I'm not sure how to help her from here..."

"Gir can help her!" I interrupted. "I mean, they both seem to get along very well." I said.

"Yeah, Gir sure does know how to make Mimi happy. That little Gir really comes in handy you know."

I frowned. "To a certain point that is, you feeling all right?" Her skin was a pale green, it looked like she was getting sick. I placed my hand on her forehead, she was burning up.

"Oh my God you're burning!" I screamed. I need to get you home!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tak's POV

It was really hard to walk, I was getting very wobbly. I wonder if I had the irken flu. It's basically like human flu only in irken form. Irken flu can be recieved from other species; it's the flu anyone could get it.

Zim was holding me up the entire time. I was really glad he helped me walk; otherwise I'd be on the ground. Everything was spinning in circles and changing colors.

Great. All I needed was to get sick after Mimi's traumatizing incident with Dib, and loose my base to some mysterious fire. My life was officially falling apart...

After reaching Zim's base, he sat me down on the couch and handed me a thermometer.

"104.1 (a/n: that's Fahrenheit btw), you are really sick."

Zim handed me an ice pack. "Here, keep this on your forehead."

I placed the ice pack on my forehead. It wasn't Earth ice for the record.

I could only see bright colors; the world was getting very blurry; I couldn't see my own hands in front of my face. The world was getting black, this wasn't the flu.

All I could hear before blacking out was screaming. "TAK WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! STAY AWAKE!"

Then I totally blacked out, not remembering anything past that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim's POV

I couldn't keep Tak awake, she was dead asleep. Her temperature was only getting higher. I had to rush her to my medical center down in my lab before her temperature got too high.

I tried everything to wake her up. I tried loud noises, cold Earth water; I even had Gir slap her. Nothing woke her up.

I was starting to panic. I hooked her up to an EGI to monitor her PAK function. It was still functioning (thank God) but her temperature was still rising. It was hard for me to get her to cool down.

I finally tried placing her into a bucket of ice water to help cool her down. I picked her up and placed her in the bucket. She was starting to cool off.

"I finally got her to cool down." I thought. She was asleep the whole entire time. I wasn't sure what had caused her to get so sick so fast. I thought maybe the irken flu? No, she would have not passed out like that. Maybe a bacterial infection? The human's Earth is filled with nasty bacteria; I had a bacterial infection once. Her temperature began to slowly cool down to a low-grade fever.

"Finally, she is at a fairly safe temperature." I mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tak's POV

I finally had woken up, feeling a little better. I had done some research of my symptoms to see what I may have had. I found something disturbing…

"No it can't be, I can't handle something like that! Please let that not be the case!" I said to myself.

The tallest wouldn't ever know this happened to me, no one will ever know. Only Zim and I knew. I know invader Tenn had this issue before, so I communicated with her.

"Hi Tak, haven't seen you in a while!" Invader Tenn seemed really happy.

"Tenn, how do you test for you-know-what?"

"Uh wha-oh! Oh yeah, you need a tester, I'll send you mine if you like. I have no use for it…"

"I need it Tenn, thanks!"I hung up and waited for the tester.

(Hours later…)

I received the package Tenn had sent me; the mail ship is defiantly not slow. I began to read the instructions.

"First just, spit?" Is that all? Uh ok, so I spat into the cup. It took a few moments for the tester to calculate…

Positive

**A/N: What was Tak experiencing? What was she testing for? I can tell you now it is not STDs so don't even expect that.**

**Zim: What was wrong with Tak?**

**Me: You will find out in the next chapter. Anyways what happened to GaMr? I didn't forget about it, it will be in the next chapter I promise. I got a surprise for you guys as well, me and my friend are making an episode based on this fanfic! Oh and need suggestions! Leave a review to suggest something!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel good:) Anyways, if you have a suggestion for this story, feel free to let me know. You guys are very important because if you leave suggestions, I'll know what you guys want.**

Chapter 12: What's Positive?

Tak's POV (again)

I couldn't believe it. This really happened to me? I couldn't tell Zim, he would be extremely upset. I could probably tell Mimi though, I'm sure she would understand...

"Mimi, come here." I called, not angrily though.

She obeyed

"Mimi, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out."

She saluted

"Mimi...I'm pregnant." I sighed. Her eyes widened and she scribbled something on her notepad.

"What?! What are you going to do?" She wrote.

I looked down at the ground in shame. "I don't know, what can I do?" I was really lost of words. "I have no idea how to be a mom!" Then I heard footsteps...

"You don't know how to be a what?" I looked behind me and there stood Zim.

"I-I don't know..." I breifly paused to find the right lie..."how to be an invader of...Venus!" I blurted.

"Oh well...okay!"

Oh my God talk about close call, times like this I thank God Zim is an idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim's POV

Tak was acting very strange today. I wonder if she is hiding something from me. I never knew she wanted to invade Venus; maybe she wanted a warm-up before conquering Earth with me.

I still thought she was hiding something though, she was talking to me and stuff, but earlier I said "that stupid baby" and she totally freaked out, I mean what is up with her? She is suddenly scared of babies but why? The baby next door does give a stalker look but it's nothing to be afraid of. That baby is stupid anyways.

Mimi has also been acting strange. She has been knitting baby clothes for some reason, and Gir was helping out (Gir was probably doesn't even know what he is doing anyway so I'm not concerned). Tak has shown no interest in Mimi's act lately or Gir's.

"Tak?"

"Yes..."

"What's up with Mimi? Why has she been knitting baby clothes?"

"Why is Gir helping her?" She was trying to change the subject I could tell.

"Why is Mimi knitting baby clothes? Gir is just helping her out." I said.

"Oh, she...uh...that is her comfort pig!" She answered. Now I definitely knew she was hiding something.

"Mimi why do you see sowing baby clothes for Ta-" Mimi put her hand over Gir's mouth, preventing him to finish his sentence.

"What was that Gir?" I asked. Mimi took a taco out of Gir's head and threw it in the living room.

"TACO!" Gir ran into the room like there was a fire or something. I was irritated Gir would choose a taco over obeying his master. Despite that I was growing more concerned about Tak.

"Tak is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"Why would I keep something from you?" She asked with her eyes growing innocently.

"Well, I mean you and your Mimi have been acting very strange recently..." I took a brief pause, "maybe it's just me." I let out a sigh.

Tak's face suddenly turned bright red; irkens turn bright red when they do something wrong as well as embarrassed. Her eyes began to twitch, she had done something horribly wrong, but she wasn't saying anything.

"Uh...I think Mimi is having an issue!" And she ran into the living room not making another sound...

**A/N: Tak is pregnant? When will Zim find out? Will ANYONE but Mimi find out? Stay tuned (wow I sound like one of those radio talk show hosts). Suggestions? Don't feel hesitated to share with me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: In request of a guest, Dib is returning in this chapter. I am however NOT going to do DaZr (apparently that is Dib and Zita romance) in request by the same person because I don't think Zita deserves to be in my fanfic. She is very mean to Dib in my opinion and I don't like her. Don't assume that I am not going to add ZaDf in this series...**

Chapter 13: He Wasn't Dead & Something Worse

Zim's POV

Tak decided to stay from skool today so I went alone. I wasn't exited though, it was Wednesday, the worst day of the week for no apparent reason. Luckily we still have the same sub, the nice one.

Dib still wasn't here today. I think he may be dead. Whatever, I don't really care; at least he is out of my way.

The sub was teaching something about Taco Hell and how horrible it is. Taco Hell is related to Krazy Taco, except Gir doesn't like it.

While the sub was going on about some pointless information Dib walked into the room, looking extremely upset. I started to giggle, biggest mistake I've ever made.

He looked at me and he was even angrier.

"You think this is funny Zim?!" He was really pissed.

I couldn't help myself, I was laughing uncontrollably. Then he charged after me grunting and

*POW*

I was pinned to the ground getting punched hard into the face. He grasped my neck, blocking my airway.

"This isn't funny Zim! You tried to take my life, you ruined it! I HATE YOU!"

He was remediably punching and squeezing me. I was trying to resist by punching him back, but it didn't work. Then I saw a puddle of blood, it looked like my blood. I felt something was missing on my head. I reached up and found my wig wasn't on my head, and neither was my left antenna.

He had ripped off my left antenna. It grows back but I was PISSED OFF. I wanted to rip off his left arm so badly. I quickly tripped him so he could land on his face. His nose was bleeding severely and blood was everywhere. I was still punching him and he was punching back. Then I heard a snap.

Dib was holding his arm and appeared to be crying. He went over to me and kicked me in the nuts. I started to cry myself. Nobody helped us, I think someone was recording the fight. The sub was cheering on the whole time. I ran out of the skool embarrassed and upset.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't think about anywhere else but home. All I wanted to do was just go home and not see anyone. Not only did Dib almost kick my a** but he exposed my antennas to the whole class, so now everyone knows I'm an alien. Hopefully, they were too stupid to even know my antennas were exposed. I don't know how to explain my day to Tak...

"Oh my God what happened?" I didn't even know Tak was there.

"Oh...Dib beat me up." I said with a painful smile.

"Why is you left antenna gone?" She gave me her 'sad look'.

I approached the coach. "Dib ripped it off." I said sitting down.

Tak didn't seem too impressed.

You know something is even stranger with Tak today...her stomach had a very small bump, it was very unusual for her to be even slightly out-of-shape.

"Tak, uh you taking a new medicine?" I asked shyly. I just had to know what was going on here.

"No, why?"

"Well..." I pointed at her belly, "it's just that your belly..."

"Oh, yeah. I'm just a little stressed..." She didn't beat me up or anything she must really love me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tak's POV

He was about to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. I knew it won't be long until he finds out he is going to be a father. I just can't tell him though; I'm afraid he'll get extremely upset or something.

Mimi has been helping out a lot. She has been preparing for the baby, I think she is exited herself. She and Gir have been shopping for baby clothes and stuff, they don't even know if it's even a girl or a boy! They have been so helpful...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mimi's POV

It's been hard trying to keep the baby a secret from Zim, even though it's quite obvious ma ladies pregnant. Gir knows though, but he has been very calm about it. It's so funny that Zim has not even got a hint yet...

Anyways Gir still likes me. He loves to give me hugs but unfortunately he hugs me way too tight. He is pretty adorable so I don't really mind all that much.

Today me and Gir bought some baby clothes. We bought mainly girl clothes because we think it's going to be a girl. We actually went on a high speed trip to Irk to buy the clothes, it literally took us about 3 minutes to get there. I sure hope it's a girl, me and Gir really would like a baby girl in the house. I don't really know how Tak plans to hide her from Zim though. She is going to work very hard in order to keep her hidden. That poor baby...

**A/N: What's going to happen to Zim and Tak now? Is Zim going to find out about the baby? More importantly, is it a boy or a girl? I don't know! Suggestions are still being accepted!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) you guys are so nice. Anyways, is this chapter 14? I lost count. I have decided what gender the baby is going to be so please no voting on that. I'm not going to tell you if the baby is a boy or a girl because that is a surprise. Oh and please no ZaDr, I'm going to tell you now that is not going to be in this fanfic.**

Chapter 14 (I Think) Gir is Such a Blessing

Gir's POV

Masta has no idea the scary lady is pregnant, she is afraid he is going to take it hard if any of us spill the beans. I wonder if it is a boy or a girl. Me and my best friend Mimi think it's a girl.

The scary lady is getting very fat. Masta has not suspected a thing…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tak's POV

I don't have any possible idea how to raise a baby. I lose sleep over this; luckily Zim has not suspected a thing. I am beginning to question his intelligence level. I have had lots of close calls though…he keeps asking about my belly. I have to come up with something different because I don't think he'll buy the "I'm stressed" act anymore.

My belly has gotten to be very swollen. I redone my uniform so I could fit in it, still Zim has not suspected a thing. It's not much of a difference, it just stretches. What I'm terribly afraid of is that Gir will spill the beans soon. I know sooner or later he is going to find out, I just don't want him to know NOW.

You know it's really difficult to hide the fact you're pregnant. I mean it's quite obvious to tell if someone is pregnant or not. I just don't know how to tell him though…

Today, I just wanted to hide from Zim, hide from everyone. Gir had spilled it, and now Zim knows.

Let me flashback…

"Tak, you must be getting VERY stressed recently." Zim approached me.

"Yeah, it's not east trying to take over the world."

He chuckles. "Don't you think maybe you should take a break from everything?" He asked me.

"Oh is it my belly? I know, stress has made me gain weight." I said. He didn't look too convinced.

"Oh really?" He gave me his "I doubt it" face. "Sure nothing else is going on?"

Please tell me he doesn't know. I thought. Then that's when Gir showed up.

"Hi masta!" He squeals.

"Gir, do you know if anything is up with Tak?" Zim said quietly to him.

"Ohhhhhh yeeeaaaahhhhh. The scary lady is…"

Mimi jumped out of the other room to shut him up. She and Gir were fighting for a few seconds until Gir broke free from her grip,

"I can't disobey my masta." Gir started to cry, I wanted to get the hell out of there. "SCARY LADYS PREAGNAT!" He screamed happily.

"Wait, what? Tak are you…" I cut him off. "No…I don't know what the f*** Gir is talking about." I tried to lie. Zim wouldn't buy it.

"Tak, don't lie to me, it's okay. I would prefer knowing than not knowing you know."

I wanted to cry and hide my shame away from him. I actually didn't know the consequences ended up in pregnancy. I was shocked he didn't like freak out or at least make a stupid remark; he may have actually been perfectly okay with it…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim's POV

I don't understand why Tak didn't want me to know about the baby. I know it wasn't all her fault, I actually talked her into doing it. It was also MY baby so why would she hide it from me? I suspected she could've been pregnant but I scratched the idea because I thought it was too ridiculous. Those beautiful eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry Zim, I thought you would be upset."

"Tak, I NEED to know this, it's important." I gave her a kiss. "I'm not upset. After all, it was kind of my fault as well." I tried to comfort her as much as I could. I stroked her antenna. "It's all going to be all right you'll see. The baby is going to be happy and healthy.

Okay, I seriously wanted to faint, but I knew that would stress Tak out even more. More stress could actually result in a miscarriage (that happened to invader Tenn) so I needed to help her keep her stress levels down. She looked ashamed of herself, she started to cry.

"Tak don't cry. It's all going to be all right." I said giving her a hug.

"You really mean it Zim? You're not upset?"

"No, why would I be upset? I helped make this baby so why should you have to pay the price alone? You're living here anyways so really it's not a big deal."

She grasped me even tighter.

"I love you so much Zim."

"Zim loves you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tak's POV

I couldn't believe Zim actually didn't freak out. He took it way better than I originally thought. He was actually okay with the fact I'm pregnant. I wonder if he's curious of what gender it is.

Me and him were actually doing absolutely nothing but just talking, and holding each other (okay maybe a little bit of kissing) closely. He was playing with the curls I had on my antenna.

"So what are we going to name it?" He asked.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!" I answered.

"If it's a boy we should name it Zim jr."

I nudged him on his elbow. "No way in a million years would I name our baby boy Zim jr." I tease.

"Ok, so what about Zak?" He asks.

"But what if it's a girl?" I just wanted to piss him off.

"Her name could be Zak too!"

"You've got to be kidding." Why would I name a girl Zak?

"Come on, it sounds like Zim and Tak together into one name. It's perfect!" He smiles at me.

"Maybe…I'll think about it." Actually the name Zak was not such a bad idea. I was just in the mood of pissing him off.

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? **

**Zim: You have got one twisted mind, rc3wondere.**

**Me: How is that twisted? Wait, I don't want the answer! Anyways, no voting on the gender please, I already have a specific gender in mind. Suggestions? I'm still accepting them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions guys! Suggestions help me out a lot. Fluffy chapter by the way. Also, I forgot irken babies are called smeets so that is my mistake.**

Chapter 15: He Really Loves (Or Hates) Her

3rd person POV

"You have got to be the worst person on the face of this planet! I never wanted a f****** smeet! Just get out of here you b****!"

"Zim, wait!"

"F*** you Tak! Go and f****** die in a f****** hole! You should have never gotten pregnant b****! Just get out of here, I F****** HATE YOU!"

Zim was really pissed at Tak. She ran out of the house in tears. "I thought you loved me Zim." She mumbled.

Tak didn't believe what she had just heard. She inspected her arm and found a giant bruise where Zim had hit her. She was crying the hardest she has ever cried; she had never been so upset.

Zim ran outside to her carrying a weapon of some sort. He began to shoot her everywhere. "I HATE YOU TAK! I HOPE YOU F****** DIE!"

Tak woke up interrupting Zim's attempt to shoot her, only she wasn't outside and neither was Zim. She had awoken right next to him just where she had started. Zim woke up from the slightly heavy breathing she was making. Tak looked up at him and started to cry.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked in distress. Zim was confused, why would she think he hated her? They were sleeping together! Zim looked into her beautiful round, sad eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." Tak wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. Zim held her hand.

"I'm pretty sure it was just a dream, I would never hate you," Zim started to rub her swollen belly. "or our smeet." Tak smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I'm pregnant." She said to him. Zim could tell she really was frightened by the dream she had. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Why are you sorry? That little bump is not even that large yet!" Zim began to giggle at his lame joke. "You are not even 8 weeks into pregnancy yet!"

Tak looked at her small bump on her belly. "Yeah, that smeet will not be here soon enough." She turned and smiled to him. Zim wrapped his arms around her small body. She moved closer so she could cuddle with him. He started to stroke one of her antennas. She closed her eyes melting into his arms. Zim held her close to him as best as he could. He could feel her breathing on his chest, he enjoyed it. He was tracing her curls on her antenna. She lifted her head up and kissed him, he kissed her back. He pulled her up even closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. She placed her hand on his abs he had, she couldn't resist. They started kissing and Zim found himself on top of her.

**A/N: Warning sexual content about to happen! This is your warning.**

Tak pulled Zim even closer to her, avoiding the smeet bump. She started to undress him; Zim was perfectly okay with that. Zim was undressing her as soon as he was undressed; this time, he removed everything. She wasn't as shy as she used to be around him. Zim started to kiss her intensely and she was excepting that of him. Zim even slipped in a tongue and she was fine with that. They were both kissing and Zim was taking control. He tried his best not to be rough on her because he didn't want to hurt the smeet. Tak was enjoying every second of this moment. They both wrapped themselves under the blankets and enjoying every single split second this moment was happening. The blankets were all messed up but they didn't seem to notice. Zim attempted to grab Tak's chest.

"No Zim, don't do that." She moved his hand away. She was extremely sensitive in that area.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were so sensitive there." Zim wrapped his lips onto hers. She rubbed his right antenna while kissing him. He closed his eyes; he loved it when she stroked his antenna like that. Zim purred and lightened the kiss. After a long while, they both found themselves asleep in each other's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Gir skipped happily upstairs. "Masta, me and Mimi made you some waffles!" Gir opened Zim's door even though he knew he was not supposed to go in there. "Masta I…" Gir slammed the door shut. "MIMI!" Cried Gir.

Mimi looked at the crazy robot. She was not sure why he was so freaked out this morning.

"Mimi, masta and the scary lady have no clothes on!" Yelled Gir.

Mimi wrote on her notepad. "Yeah so?"

Gir read the note. "I saw them!"

Mimi was not impressed. She knew they were sleeping together and probably made love and fell asleep. She gave Gir her 'annoyed' look. She wrote on her notepad again.

"Why didn't you bother knocking first?"

Gir read the note. "Because masta would have probably not answer! I wasted to tell him I made waffles!"

Mimi wrote on her notepad. "If he didn't answer, he was probably busy or something. That is why you knock."

Gir looked annoyed. He was not in the mood for getting ignored today.

**A/N: I have a perverted mind I know. Anyways, what's going to happen next? Make sure your still reading! Oh and I can never have too many suggestions:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I'm being a pervert…**

**Dib: Like hell you are rc3wondere**

**Me: Dib, how in the world did you get into my house? I just upgraded our alarm system and all our doors are locked.**

**Dib: It's my secret.**

**Me: Okayyy, anyway suggestions will always be accepted. Oh and my updates may slow down due to band stuff, so don't be surprised if I skip a day.**

Chapter 15 (I ran out of names, LOL!)

3rd person POV

Gir was really irritated at the fact Mimi was completely disregarding his image he had seen that morning. It's very rare that Gir is annoyed so this was kind of a big deal. Gir approached Mimi on the couch.

"Why does masta do that to her?"

Mimi stared at him. She started to scribble on her notepad. "Please Gir, I really do not want to talk about that, have your masta explain that to you."

Gir scanned the note, and then said something completely random (like he isn't random already). "Let's go to Krazy Taco!" Gir exclaimed. Mimi was confused; didn't he just eat like 30 waffles? How could he possibly be hungry for a taco?

Mimi just went with the flow. She wasn't about to get a screaming robot on crack today. They both left for Krazy Taco. "It's like we're on a date!" Gir screamed. Mimi then blushed slightly, she liked it when Gir was acting like this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tak had woken up to sunlight beaming through a small window. She had found herself in Zim's arms with absolutely no clothing on (I'm being a sick twisted person, don't remind me). She noticed the door was wide open. She nudged Zim.

"Zim, the door, it's wide open." Zim opened one eye slightly. "What now?" he said, as if he could have cared less.

"The door, it's wide open" Tak nudged Zim some more. "Someone has been here."

Zim sat up; he focused his attention on the door. "Was it like that when we fell asleep?"

"No, I remember it being closed. Someone has been in here."

Zim had found his clothes on the floor and put them on. He went downstairs to go and find Gir and Mimi, only they were not here. Zim stumbled on Mimi's notepad she accidently left on the floor. He scanned her handwriting.

"Tak, come here! I think we found our intruder!" Tak came running downstairs (of course she was dressed) to see who the heck Zim was talking about. Zim had showed her what Mimi had written.

"Gir…saw….us?" She began to turn bright red. "Gir, your SIR unit, had walked in on us?"Both Zim and her began to get really upset. Not only did Gir walk in on them, he also didn't bother knocking.

"I wonder where he ran off to." Zim was curious to know why Gir ran off like that. Tak looked up at him.

"He's probably embarrassed." She began to giggle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gir and Mimi had not yet arrived at Krazy Taco. It was kind of a long walk, but Mimi didn't mind. Gir was holding her hand while they walked. Gir had made her a pink doggy suit that was almost identical to his, only it had a flower zipper and it was pink. She loved wearing it instead of her hologram cat disguise, which was much too hot for her to handle. It was pretty strange to see a green dog holding a pink dog's hand walking to Krazy Taco, but the humans were much too stupid to suspect anything. Mimi was squeezing Gir's little stubby hands.

"Aww, she likes me!" Gir said giving Mimi a very large and tight hug. Mimi hugged him back, and gave him a kiss straight on the lips.

Gir's eyes widened in surprise, he was not expecting that. After the kiss ended Gir started to rub his lips and gave Mimi another hug.

"You are my bestest friend in the whole universe!"

Mimi grinned at Gir, because he still thought that is how friends treat each other. "You are so adorable when you're being stupid." Mimi thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tak was beginning to experience some weird cravings back at the base. For some reason she wanted pancakes, not waffles, pancakes. "Zim?"

"Yes Tak?"

"Did Gir happen to make pancakes when he made waffles this morning?"

"Uh, maybe, I'm not sure, why?"

"I would really like some pancakes right now."

Zim knew Tak was going to experience craving throughout the pregnancy. He wasn't shocked she wanted pancakes at this hour. He went into the kitchen and saw Gir had made pancakes and stuck them in the fridge. He threw 3 of them on a plate and tossed them into the microwave. When they were ready Zim had handed them to her.

"Oh you didn't have to get them, I could have…"

"I WANTED to get them for you" Zim interrupted. "You really shouldn't be on your feet too much you know."

Tak looked at her swollen belly. It was only getting larger day by day. "Yes I know but I can get things myself when I need them, you don't have to get everything for me." Tak smiled. "After all, I'm going to be pregnant for a while."

Zim smiled back at her. "I just don't want you to strain anything, that's all. You want some syrup?"

"No, I kind of want my pancakes dry today."

Zim just sighed. "When they said she will experience weird cravings, they weren't kidding." Zim thought. "Okay Tak, whatever you say." He said to her. Tak held his hand.

"Thanks for your help Zim."

"Oh no problem, just keep that smeet healthy." He told her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gir and Mimi had arrived at Krazy Taco. Mimi wasn't all that hungry so Gir split his 5th taco with her.

"It has rice and beans in it!" Gir handed her half of his taco. Mimi began to stuff her mouth in an unladylike fashion and finished it within like 10 seconds. She liked her fingers, finishing up the taco that she just had. Then Mimi had done something no one has ever seen her do.

"Th-th-th-thanks Gir." She said.

"Mimi! You can talk!" Gir was extremely enthusiastic Mimi had just said her first words as a SIR unit.

Mimi's voice sounded like a Tak's only a whole octave higher. She began to spit out some more words; she liked the way her voice sounded.

"You-you are my-my best friend Gir." She struggled to get the sentence out.

"Aww Mimi! Here, have another taco." Gir handed her the other half of the taco.

**A/N: Aww Mimi had finally said her first words! Adorable chapter, no?**

**Dib: Yeah, except for the beginning!**

**Me: Shut up and get out of my house!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Still suggestions could come in handy! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 16

3rd Person POV

Gir and Mimi had walked in the door.

"Were did you guys go?" Tak was alone in the living room.

"Me and Mimi went to Krazy Taco and ate tacos!" Gir exclaimed.

"Oh so that's where you two were, I figured you guys went there."

Mimi attempted to say a sentence. "S-s-sorry m-m-ma lady, w-w-we were d-i-istrac-t-ted." Mimi stuttered.

"Oh my God, Mimi you can talk!" Tak started to jump around, and then sat down, her belly started to hurt. Tak picked up the SIR unit and gave her a very tight hug, avoiding the smeet bump. "I'm so proud of you!" Mimi hugged her back.

"Th-th-thanks ma la-la-dy." Mimi said.

"Looks like your speech could use some improvements, Mimi. I'll work on it for you after this smeet stops kicking me." Tak had gotten a little too excited and caused the unborn smeet to kick. She rubbed her belly as an attempt to make it stop, the smeet wouldn't budge.

"Zim! Our baby is kicking!" Tak squealed in excitement. Zim came running up from downstairs at his 'evil layer.'

"What?"

"Our baby, it's kicking!" Tak was so excited about the smeet's first kick.

Zim placed his hand on her belly to feel the smeet's kick. Sure enough, it kicked. Zim started to laugh. "The smeet doesn't like you!" He joked.

"No, I'm pretty sure the smeet found out who its father was, and that's why it's kicking." She teased.

Zim stopped laughing. "Hey, the smeet LOVES its genius father!"

Tak rolled her eyes. "It was a joke Zim."

Zim still didn't get the joke. He walked back to the trashcan and went back to his layer.

"Zim will never understand." Tak said.

Tak went to work on Mimi's speech function. She extracted some hardware and gave the chip back to Mimi.

"Say something Mimi, it should be all fixed now."

"Hi ma lady." Mimi said with absolutely stutter. She gave Tak a hug.

"Thanks ma lady, now I won't have to write everything down anymore!" Mimi danced in joy. Tak felt good inside, she liked it when Mimi was happy. When Mimi is happy, it puts everyone in a good mood, just like Gir's happy moments.

Tak went downstairs to check up on Zim. Apparently he was doing nothing, which he was. Zim didn't notice Tak was standing right in front of him.

Tak cleared her throat.

"Oh hi Tak! Didn't see you there." Tak rolled her eyes at Zim's lack of concentration.

"So what are you doing?" She was curious to know.

"I'm doing nothing, I needed to cool down."

"It was a joke Zim, sorry." Tak didn't understand why Zim had taken the joke so seriously.

"No need to be sorry, Zim looked up what you meant and he is not mad anymore." Zim gave her a kiss. "Is the smeet still kicking you?"

"No, it stopped. Thanks for asking." Tak smiled.

"At least we know our smeet is okay." Zim hugged her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was an awfully loud knock at the door. Gir answered it discovering Dib had knocked.

"AHH! IT'S DIB! Gir slammed the door shut. Mimi rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. "What is it Dib?"

"Is Zim here?" Dib looked sorry, he didn't want to fight. Mimi trusted him and sat him on the couch. "I'll go and get him." She jumped into the trash can to go and get Zim.

"Zim, Dib is here to see you!" Mimi yelled.

Zim wasn't sure why Dib was there. He rode up the elevator to go and talk to Dib.

"What do you want Earth stink?"

Dib made eye contact with him. "I see you antenna grew back. Anyway, I would like to apologize of what I did the other day, I was just really upset."

Zim was stunned. He was shocked at the fact Dib had taken the time to go to his house to apologize. He was convinced Dib was not tricking him, so he made a truce with him, sealing with a handshake.

"Call it a truce? I kind of need your help on some things." Zim told Dib.

Tak stepped out of the elevator. "Who was at the-oh Dib. Come to beat up Zim?" Tak pulled out a knife. "I aint gonna let you!"

"Whoa, Tak, he is an ally now." Tak put down the knife and stared at Dib.

"Were have you been, Tak? I haven't seen you all week!" Dib said to her.

Tak didn't answer, afraid Dib may freak out. She looked down at her swollen belly.

"Tak are you…"

"Pregnant, yes." Tak interrupted.

"Oh, well that's cool. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet. We hope for a girl." Tak added.

Dib stared at Zim and Tak for the longest time. He tried to process the fact Zim and Tak had made a…well you know….a smeet. "Well, I best get going now…" and with that Dib left.

**A/N: Short chapter. ZaDf is in this story, SURPRISE! Stay tuned for more ZaTr!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry I've not updated recently, I had end of year testing crap. Oh yeah an OC character will be added in some chapter soon, because I feel like it. **

Chapter 18

3rd person POV

Tak and Zim went to skool today. She was holding his hand all the way there. Dib caught up with them.

"How's it going guys?" Dib wanted to walk with them. "You feeling better today Tak?"

She turned to Dib. "Yes I am thanks for asking." She smiled at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they all arrived at skool, they went straight to class. The sub was standing in front of the room.

"To celebrate overcrowding in skool, a new student will be joining the class." A young girl walked into the classroom. "What's your name?" The sub asked the girl.

"My name is Caitlin! I moved here recently." Caitlin had thick, dark brown curly hair and she was about Dib's height maybe smaller. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a frowny face in the center. She had black leggings and some black boots just barley reaching her knee caps. She also had a big black bow in her hair and a cape. The sub sent the kid who was sitting next to Dib to the 'underground classroom.' "Caitlin, you will sit next to Dib." The sub pointed at her new seat. Caitlin was shaking as she approached her seat.

"What's going to happen to that kid?" She whispered to Dib.

"He will be fine those kids always return the next day." Dib quietly answered.

The sub was lecturing the children about some useless information. Dib rolled his eyes over to her.

"Man is she pretty! I hope she likes paranormal stuff like me." He thought. Caitlin tuned and smiled to him. Dib felt a sudden jolt of heat go up his body. His heart was beating out of control, and his face was practically as red as a cherry. He shyly smiled to her.

Dib turned around and pulled out a "Mysterious Mysteries" guide he had got from the mall a couple weeks ago.

"You watch Mysterious Mysteries?" Caitlin asked him.

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"What? Mysterious Mysteries is like the best show ever!" Caitlin looked over at his guide. "You hunt aliens?"

"Well, no one believes me anyways. You know there are two aliens in this class, but they are actually pretty nice."

Caitlin started starring at Zim. "Is that one of the aliens?"

"Zim? Oh yes he is really bad at disguising."

Caitlin was wondering who the other alien was. She figured it either Tak, or old kid. Caitlin turned over to Dib.

"Do you think big foot is real?" Dib's eyes grew very wide.

"Uh hell yes. I had no idea you actually like paranormal stuff."

"Yeah, everyone at my old skool thought I was weird. They always asked me if I saw big foot recently and then they would laugh at me. It was really embarrassing." Caitlin sank her head. "I can't believe YOU like it."

"I LOVE it. I have a whole entire lab for it."

Caitlin eyes grew. "Wow, really?! I've never seen a real life paranormal lab before!"

"Really, you haven't? You need to come over and see it then...are you free today?"

"Yeah, I'm free."

"Cool you can walk home from skool with me today."

"Thanks!" Caitlin was exited. She would finally get to see a real life paranormal lab.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaz went over to her boyfriend's house. Dib and Caitlin went back to Dib's house.

"So…" Dib was being really shy.

"So…" Caitlin responded.

"So you have any siblings?" Dib asks in attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Uh yeah, I have a little brother but he doesn't live with me." Caitlin answers.

"Oh, where is he, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh he is with my mom back in Texas. I live with my dad here."

"Oh that's cool; I live with my dad too!" Dib says.

Caitlin smiles at him, and a streak of redness appeared on Dib's cheeks. "Do you have any pets?"

"I have a dog. His name is Chico and he is a mutt."

Dib frowns. "I wish I had a dog."

"You know they are giving away free ones at the local shelter." Caitlin says.

"Nah, my dad doesn't like dogs. He says they're too messy."

"Yeah, they can be." Caitlin giggles.

They both arrive at his house. Dib unlocks the door and leads Caitlin up to his lab (which is in his room). She was so surprised of how much paranormal work Dib does.

"Wow! You have so much paranormal stuff!" She was so excited that she had just seen her first real paranormal lab. Dib blushed even more. "You seem to have enough proof that Zim is an alien, how come you never showed anyone?"

Dib sighed. "I did, all they did was laugh at me and say I'm crazy. No one seems to acknowledge me and my theories."

Caitlin's eyes shrank a little. "Aww well I believe you."

Dib looks up at her, like it's too good to be true. "Really?"

"Yeah, you have all the proof sitting right here! What I would do is show the class one more time and then leave Zim alone. It seems that you actually have a little too much information.

Dib smiles at her. "She is so HOT and she BELIEVES me!" He thought.

**A/N: To my friends: notice the OC character resembles me? Yeah, I have a huge crush on Dib. Anyway, if you have a suggestion, plz let me know! I could use some!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Woo! It's summer break! I will be posting very often just to let you know. Oh and I have no idea how long this fanfic will go so I'll let you know when it finally reaches an end. Oh and thanks for the suggestions, they help me out a lot.**

Chapter 19

3rd person POV

Tak looked down at her large belly.

"I am getting VERY fat!" Her eyes started to water. "I can't fit in anything!"

Luckily for her, irkens aren't pregnant as long as the humans. She should expect the smeet in about a month from now. She started to wonder what the smeet would look like.

"My luck it'll be just like its father. It'll have the same type of personality like him and always want more." Tak sighed at the thought. "Or maybe it'll be a shy child. It may end up not liking to talk to people." She rubbed her swollen belly. "I'll just have to wait and see will I?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zim was getting anxious as well about the smeet. He was mainly anxious to see if it was a boy or girl. Either way, they both agreed to name it Zak, regardless of what gender it was. Zim was pacing around at his thoughts.

"What if it's a girl? Isn't Zak a strange name for a girl? What would she be like? Would she be like the almighty Zim, or will she be like her beautiful mother? What will she look like? What color eyes will she have? Will she be tall or short? I doubt tall, neither me nor Tak are tall." Zim's thoughts began to spin. "What if she is born dead?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zim was losing sleep over his thought about the smeet being born dead. Tak appeared to be just fine though. She was sleeping in peace, not being disturbed by the soft rain outside. He pulled her close and rubbed her antenna.

"It it still healthy? Can you keep it healthy? Is it going to be born okay? So far to me you are being an excellent mother, Tak." Zim kissed her forehead. "Just one more month to go."

**Short chapter I know. The next chapter will be longer I promise! Stay tuned and suggestions could still come in handy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Man I hope this chapter ends up being longer than the last one. If you happen to have a suggestion, let me know. This story could always improve…**

_**Italicized**_** words are thoughts just to let ya'll know. That was a suggestion from someone.**__

Chapter 20 (I lost count so I hope this is right)

3rd person POV

Zim had awakened by the sound of ringing, the tallest were calling.

"Oh s***." Zim looked at Tak, who was still sleeping peacefully not being alarmed that the tallest were trying to call. He snuck out of the room, trying not to wake her. He ran all the way down the stairs so he wouldn't miss his leader's call. He answered the transmission.

"Yes my tallest?"

Red responded immediately. "Just checkin on you…"

Zim was confused. The tallest NEVER called to "check" on him before. _Oh s*** they know…_

Zim grew a nervous smile on his face. "Oh well everything's okay…"

Purple interrupted him. "Nonsense Zim. Tak is there with you, correct? How come she hasn't killed you yet? Where is she anyway?"

Zim looked even more nervous. "I don't know…she…uh…she ran away and never came back."

The tallest didn't look convinced. "Where is Tak, Zim? You were the last to see her!" Red was getting more irritated than Purple.

Zim raised his hands in an "I surrender" pose. "I swear I don't know!"

Red started to twitch. "WHERE THE F*** IS TAK ZIM? SHE WAS LAST WITH YOU! YOU DIDN'T KILL HER DID YOU?"

Zim heard footsteps from the stairs. _Please let that be GIR…_

"Zim I heard screaming, is everything al…" Tak saw the screen. "OH MY GOD!" She ran up the stairs like she was being chased.

The tallest stared at each other for the longest time and then stared at Zim. Purple broke the silence.

"Was that Tak just a minute ago?"

"N-no my tallest…why would Tak be here? She is my mortal enemy…"

"Zim…" Red knew he was lying through his teeth.

Zim reached over and cut the transmission. He knew the tallest were going to be pissed but he could not let them know what has happened. But he did wonder something…why would the tallest be curious to know where Tak was?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim went up to look for her.

"Tak, were did you go?"

Tak peeked her head out of the bedroom door. "I'm here, did they hang up?"

"Yeah, everything's fine now. Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah…sorry about that." She opened the door widely.

Zim sat on the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

Tak's face looked confused. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Why would the tallest be looking for you here?" Zim looked as if he was upset at her.

She looked down at the floor. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Zim."

"Sorry…about what?"

"I was sent to kill you by the tallest!" She sat on the bed with him, her eyes poring tears. "I'm so sorry!"

Zim had forgotten she was very emotional at this time. "Why didn't you just kill me and please them?"

Tak looked up at him. "Because…I love you. I always loved you. I always had and I always will. The tallest never knew, but if I had told them, I would be killed. I was supposed to assassinate you, not fall in love with you! But I did anyways and now you know and you probably hate me now!"

_She's gone nuts!_ He thought. "You need some sleep, Tak. Your eyes are sagging."

She crawled back under the blankets and shut her eyes. He was right, she was exhausted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim was trying to process what Tak had said. _She was sent to kill me? Did she lie to me about taking my mission at first? Why would the tallest want me dead? Does she really love me or is it a plan to assassinate me? _Tears began to roll down his cheek. _Was this all a lie?_

**A/N: Uh oh Zim is putting all the pieces to the puzzle now. How is he going to take this situation? Don't worry, he isn't going to hurt or kill Tak…just for ZaTr fans that are probably freaked out. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry about the antagonizing cliffhanger, I know I should have updated recently but band is once again getting in the way. Anyways Zim isn't going to kill Tak just so you are aware. However, I'm not going to tell you what he does.**

Chapter 21

3rd person POV

Tak woke up from her short slumber. Her antennas were all crooked and her eyes were drooping. She slowly exited the room, soon greeted by Zim. He did not look happy.

"Oh hi Zim." Tak saw the anger in his eyes. She began to back away but Zim had surprised her by pinning her to the ground. He pulled out his pistil.

"Hello, I see you've awakened from your slumber…" An evil grin covered his face.

"Ye-yeah I have…" Fear appeared in her eyes. She didn't dare to move, she had no idea why Zim was acting this way.

"Answer one thing for me…" Zim cocked his pistil. "…or you can make friends with mr. bullet."

Tak was confused. Why would Zim want to kill her? She hesitated to answer. "Y-Yes what is it?"

"Why did the tallest send you to kill me? Why did you suddenly fall in love with me after you wanted to destroy me? You weren't lying to me when you said you loved me did you?" Zim tightly clenched his fists. "Do you still want to kill me?"

Tak stared deeply into his eyes. She could tell he was being serious. She didn't want to fight because she knew Zim would take action and kill her, and the smeet. She answered him with a fear look in her eyes.

"The tallest are idiots for one, they always wanted you dead since the day you were born. I guess they figured I was after you in the first place so they sent me to kill you. Second of all, I knew something sparked after our first kiss. It was too hard to ignore the feeling, so I went along with it, and I was glad I did. Every time I tell you I love you I meant every word. If you died, I couldn't live with myself." She started to sob heavily. "I LOVE YOU! I NEVER WANT YOU TO DIE! YOU ARE SO SPECIAL TO ME!" She hugged his neck and refused to let go.

Zim hesitated a little. "H-how do I know you're not lying?"

Tak looked up at him, eyes still real watery from the tears. "Trust yourself Zim. If you think I'm lying then so be it, there's nothing I can do." She let go of him and walked downstairs. She activated her hologram and exited the base, with Mimi in her arms.

"Just remember I love you okay?" And with that she closed the door without saying another word.

**A/N: Uh oh Tak has left Zim alone! What is she going to do now? Find out in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Things have gotten rough for Zim and Tak. Tak had just left Zim, and now she's pregnant and alone. What is she going to do? I don't know read for yourself! Oh and tell me what you think…I'm curious to know. **

Chapter 22

3rd person POV

Zim had no response to Tak's leaving**. **He had no idea what he had just done. She is now pregnant and alone with no one to help her. The smeet will now be born alone, and in danger. Zim felt like breaking down and crying so hard, he already missed her. What a fool he was to think she didn't love him, or STILL wanted to kill him. He did, however, believe that the tallest hated him. The intermission communicator started to beep.

"Oh f***!" Zim knew exactly who was calling, he was not in the mood to talk.

"Yes my tallest?"

"Zim…uh we heard what happened to you and Tak…"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE I'M SORRY!" Zim had thought the tallest were mad about that thing…

"What?" Red and Purple looked at each other with confusion.

"Oh nothing, what do you want from the AMAZING ZIM?!"

Red rolled his eyes. "Just…die."

Zim looked at both in extreme confusion. "W-w-what?"

"Go kill yourself, or at least stop contacting us! No more Zim, we're tired of it! We sent you there to DIE! But you won't DIE! So you're classified as dead in our book…"

Zim looked at the monitor with disbelief. "Yes my tallest…"

*click*

**A/N: IMMA JERK! Another cliffhanger anyone? Sorry short chappy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok let's see how long this chapter is…anyways, where did Tak go? What is Zim going to do? When is the smeet going to arrive? Well, read and find out…**

Chapter 23

3rd person POV

Tak was cold and alone. She had happened to pass right by Dib's house just the moment when Dib was outside working on her old ship.

"Hey there's where my old ship went!" Tak exclaimed.

Dib looked over at her in surprise. "Hello Tak…" he said nervously.

"What are you doing with my ship?" Tak asked furiously.

"Oh…nothing…" He said looking even more nervous.

"Give it back!" Tak held out her hands expecting Dib to give it back.

"It's broken you sure you want it?"

Tak's eyes filled with anger as Dib said this. "IT'S WHAT?!"

"I didn't break it I swear!"

"Then who did?"

"Well, it was already broken when it landed. I attempted the repairs but it just kept breaking…I'm sorry."

Tak ran over to the ship and placed both of her hands on the glass cover. "My ship…" Her eyes started to water. "First my base then my ship…"

"Well, your ship was already broken, but I do know who destroyed your base…"

Tak quickly turned her attention over to him. "Who?"

Dib hesitated a little. "You know…it's really not important…"

Caitlin heard what the conversation was all about from the street. She had been walking her dog. She walked into the garage, interrupting the two.

"It was Skyline" She stated.

Tak and Dib looked at each other in confusion.

"Skyline, he's a really bad dude. I have some information on him if you want some…" Caitlin handed Dib a thick binder full of papers.

He pushed away the binders. "No thanks, Tak really needs them."

She handed the binder to Tak, and she accepted them withought hesitation. "Thanks…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim was looking for Tak all night with GIR. He had been searching for about 4 hours now…

"Tak, where are you?" He mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tak was beginning to leave Dib's garage. He tried to stop her.

"Wait Tak…the smeet…you can't be all alone…"

Tak shook him off. "I'll be fine…" and she left without a "good-bye"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim saw Tak walking down the street with Mimi. He ran over to her as fast as he could.

"Tak…WAIT!"

She turned around to see it was only Zim. She quickly turned her head around. "Oh hello Zim."

"Tak I'm so sorry just come home with me and we can talk this over."

"No Zim…I don't…"

"Please?" Zim interrupted. He grabbed her hand and she fiercely yanked it back from his hand.

"No Zim! You don't want me you said…"

"Forget what I said just please come home, please?" He once again interrupted.

She didn't fully trust him, but she went along with him anyway. "Have your weapons ready, okay?" She whispered to Mimi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tak and Zim arrived back to the base in a short time. Zim sat her down on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

She sprang up from the couch. "YOU LYIER!"

"No I'm not lying! And carful you'll hurt the smeet!" He sat her back down.

She crossed her arms. "So what do you care? I'm apparently your mortal enemy now; you said I wanted to kill you still."

"Yes, I said that and I'm sorry." He made eye contact with her. "Even if you are still trying to kill me…

"I'M NOT CAN'T I GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD?"

"I know you're not." He said calmly. He didn't want her to get too excited. "What I'm trying to say is…I can't be withought you. You mean the world to me. I just can't except being withought you. I love you too much, Tak. I never want you to leave because you're that important to me. The smeet is almost here and we need to work together from here and on."

Her eyes grew. She was speechless. She jumped up and kissed him as best as she could. When they separated, she began to speak."

"I know who destroyed my base…" She began.

"Who, was it Dib?"

"No, his name was Skyline. He apparently is human and is after all the weenie stands in the whole entire Earth…"

"That's not weird…" Zim said sarcastically.

"You know I love you too?" A large grin grew on her face.

"Yes, I know no need to remind me…" Zim answered.

**A/N: Aww they made up. Who's Skyline? Read and find out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I've been working on a walkthrough on YouTube recently. But now I'm back! Thanks for the new followers and favorites! Remember I'll never stop accepting suggestions so if you have one, let me know and I'll consider it. **

Chapter 24

On the massive…

"Dad, what are we going to do? She is about to have her baby!"

"Skyline, sweetheart, just be patient. Why are you so concerned about her baby?"

"No reason…" Skyline looked at her father, which happened to be Red. He gave her a glare.

"Just tell me why, we can probably help you out."

"I can't, it's too…Skyline tried to search for the right words. "…complicated." Her eyes grew wide.

Red rolled his eyes at her. "Okay whatever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back on Earth…

Tak and Zim were getting more anxious day by day about the baby. Mimi and GIR had already made like 100 pieces of clothing for it, even though they don't know the gender. Only Zim seemed a little depressed recently, and it was not because of the baby. Tak was beginning to notice.

"Zim, what's wrong? Why have you been so down recently?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Zim looked at her and gave her a very small smile. "Oh nothing." She could tell he was faking it.

"Zim, you can tell me, it's all right I promise."

"Well, the tallest…"

"What about the tallest?" Tak was curious to know.

"They told me…my mission was a lie and they wanted me to go and just die."

Tak did not seem surprised, she already knew this was coming. "Well, I don't want you to die…"

"I know you don't, and I don't want to either. I'm just really confused, I thought they ACTUALLY assigned me to this planet, how could I have been an idiot? I'M ZIM!"

"Well, if you stop communicating with them, they may actually think you died and all of this will be forgotten."

"Yeah, they still don't know you're pregnant."

Tak rolled her eyes. "And I hope they never know."

**A/N: Short chapter and it's lame I know. But look on the bright side you now know who Skyline is, she is in the sequel. Gaz will also be in the sequel so stay updated. The smeet will be arriving maybe two chapters from now. Does anyone have a suggestion of what it might look like? I need some ideas because I don't know what the hell it's going to look like. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Woo almost done! We got one more chapter to go and then the sequel will begin. Thanks for the reviews and the views everyone. Tell me what you guys thought of this story, I'm interested.**

Chapter 25

Tak was almost about to drop to the ground. She was in so much pain, it was time.

"Zim, it's time." She barely even said those words; she was in so much pain.

Zim looked confused and a little nervous at the same time. "It's time for what?"

Tak was frustrated at him. "Just please help me, the smeet, it's coming!"

Zim began to sweat heavily. "Uh, right now? Are you sure?"

Tak held her belly tightly to try to control the contractions. "Positive, I NEED IT OUT OF ME!" She crashed onto the floor and started to scream in agonizing pain. Zim could tell she was in a lot of pain.

_Oh my God, what should I do? It's too soon! I can't stand to see her in this much pain but I have no idea what to do to help her."_ He thought. Then, he had an idea.

"Wait here."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere asshole!" Tak screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Someone was knocking at the door loudly. Zim answered it, as if he knew exactly who it was on the other side.

"Come on in Dib." Zim invited him in with no hesitation.

"Zim, why would you want MY help? I don't know anymore about this situation than you do." Dib explained.

"I just need you to keep her calm, she is getting a bit…violent." Zim said.

Dib looked at the irken lying on the floor, crying in pain. It would not be long before the smeet had arrived. "Stay calm, it's going to be all right." Dib attempted to comfort her.

"The pain, MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Tak screamed.

"Zim is working on that." Dib told her.

A few minutes later, Zim came charging from his "evil layer" to where Tak was. He quickly injected a substance into her arm. Then, she began to calm down.

"What did you give her?" Dib asked.

"Morphine." Zim answered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim and Dib went back down to the layer to contact Tenn. She was the only irken who knew how to deliver a baby. But being idiots, they left Tak all by herself in the living room. She noticed her contractions had stopped, but why?

"Uh, guys?" She called. "Something's wrong." There was no answer. "GUYS!" She screamed. There was still no answer. Then something began to slip.

_No no no it can't be happening right now!_ She looked down, and sure enough, it was happening.

"GUYS PLEASE!" She screamed. No answer, STILL.

Tak sat up against a wall, in attempt to make the smeet come out easier. She was screaming and moaning at the same time but Zim and Dib never acknowledged. She knew she had to do this herself.

Mimi and GIR were at Krazy Taco, figures.

"AHH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She began to push very hard. After a while she heard crying, a baby's cry. She felt a sudden relief. She crawled over to a kitchen knife and cut the cord connecting the smeet to her in two. She picked it up and smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim and Dib came up from the trashcan and rushed over to Tak.

"Oops, looks like we were a little late." Zim chuckled nervously. He noticed she was holding the smeet close to her. She gave him a glare.

"Yeah, maybe just a little. While you two were goofing off with Tenn, I was stuck here delivering this smeet all by myself.

Zim looked annoyed at her. "Tenn wouldn't answer, it was not completely our fault."

Dib interrupted the two. "What it is?"

"What is what?" Zim asked.

"The smeet, is it a boy or girl?"

Tak looked at Zim and smiled. "It's a girl."

The smeet opened her tiny little eyes. She looked strange. She had very pale red colored eyes. Her antennas were curly, just like her mom's. She had her dad's hands. They were small and stubby. Her pak was the same color as her eyes.

Tak handed her to Zim. He felt a little nervous holding such a tiny and fragile smeet. A single tear came from his eye.

"She's perfect." He said.

Zim then offered her to Dib. "No, I can't." Dib responded.

"Why not?" Zim asked.

"Because…"

"It's alright Dib, you helped us along the way. You deserve to hold her.

Dib gently took the smeet away from Zim. The smeet looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"You guys are so lucky." Dib said.

**Aww it's a girl! Good chapter, no? My friend actually came up with the smeet's appearance due to no suggestions. One final chapter will be posted soon so stay tuned! Once the last chapter is posted, I'll post the second story. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Yes the final chapter! Thanks for reading guys and tell me what ya'll thought of this story!**

Final Chapter

On the massive…

"Oh s*** I'm too late." Skyline mumbled. She had been trying to get rid of the smeet before it was born, but she was too late.

Tak and Zim had no idea the smeet had special powers no other irken ever had, and Skyline wanted it all to herself. The smeet is able to control time and emotions of any species at any givin time. The smeet's name was Zak, a female smeet with incredible powers.

There was one problem though, Zak looked EXACLTY like Skyline!

Skyline grabbed her keys to her spaceship. "I'll be out for a while dad, make sure Chibi doesn't escape from her cage alright?"

"Okay honey, have fun!" and then she left the massive.

"Watch out Zak, you're about to meet Skyline."

…**.**

**A/N: Woa! Skyline is evil? When will the sequel be posted? Soon, I promise. Thanks for reading and now…**

**Go read a real book**

**The end**


End file.
